A given set of electronic equipment configured to provide desired system functionality is often installed in a chassis. Such equipment can include, for example, various arrangements of storage devices, memory modules, processors, circuit boards, interface cards and power supplies used to implement at least a portion of a storage system, a multi-blade server system or other type of information processing system.
The chassis typically complies with established standards of height, width and depth to facilitate mounting of the chassis in an equipment cabinet or other type of equipment rack. For example, standard chassis heights such as 1U, 2U, 3U, 4U and so on are commonly used, where U denotes a unit height of 1.75 inches (1.75″) in accordance with the well-known EIA-310-D industry standard.
It is also common for an electronic equipment chassis to be configured to support installation of standard form factor carriers. For example, a given such chassis can be configured to accept standard form factor storage drives, such as 2.5″ form factor storage drives. Unfortunately, conventional implementations of such standard form factor storage drives are unduly limited in their configuration and functionality.